This exemplary embodiment relates generally to electrophotographic technology, and in particular relates to a method and system for processing print jobs via an image formation device.
Documents displayed on an image processing device (e.g., a personal computer, workstation or the like) connected to a network are typically converted to a page description language (PDL), such as Adobe PostScript, Adobe PDF, or Hewlett-Packard PCL (Printer Command Language), before being sent to a color printer, fax machine, photocopier, or other image formation device, which forms images using electrophotographic technology. The image formation device connected to the network interprets sent PDL, generates raster data of resolution suitable for the resolution of the printer and finally prints an image on paper or other suitable media. The name of the document print job (i.e., the Job Name) on the queue display of most office image formation devices is in the form of Application Name—File Name. An example of this would be Microsoft Word—MyTestProject.doc. Since the local user interface (UI) on most office machines has limited space, the File Name may end up truncated such that only the Application Name would be displayed in its entirety. This makes it more difficult to identify the job, especially if many jobs have been submitted and they are all queued up on the same machine.
For example, FIG. 1, is a screen shot of a typical prior art print job queue display 2 on a local user interface. The queue display 2 may include a job number column 4, a job name column 6, a job owner column 8, and a job status column 10. As shown in FIG. 1, the full name of the filename is not included.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for improving the ability of users to identify their print jobs at the local user interface of an image formation device.